Assassin
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co-written by Nerwen Aldarion. Jan is trained as Vader's apprentice, trusting no one, but herself and her master. Kyle reveals her the truth in her ways, but will it save her from the darkness?
1. The Apprentice

Disclaimer: Nope sorry, Star Wars isn't ours, these characters aren't ours.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel:I know that you are probably going to kill me now Darky, because I'm starting a new story, but I just couldn't help myself. When I dreamed up this idea, I had to get it down. This fic is considerably darker than nay of my other fics. When I was proof-reading it, I was chilled by how diffrent it is than form Five for the Alliance or Unofficial Notes of the Rebellion. Anyways, please enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: When my sister told me about this idea, I flipped. It was really spooky, and very cool. I did most of the fight scenes, except for the last one. Now sit back, and be prepared to be afraid.

* * *

Assassin

Chapter 1: The Apprentice

Alderaan was a green gem glittering in the inky blackness of the galaxy. Not sprinkled with moons or asteroids, just a lovely jewel that seemed perfect from above. That was how little Jan Ors viewed her planet, perfect. Having lived all of her five years in her home, she had never seen another world, although she dreamed of the frosty planets with forever blizzards, and the humid, red volcanic worlds that spewed fire towards the heavens. All of these her father and mother had seen.

Jan fingered the little pendant that hung around her neck; her daddy had given it to her for her life-day. He said it was their crest from Alderaan and that no matter what; she would always be a part of their family.

Her daddy had promised to take her into space, when she was older. For now she was content with life on her world. Jan was always full of mischief, poking her short fingers into deep holes of mystery, racing through dark alleys. Nothing feared her.

Jan hummed along as she skipped beside her mother through the dark streets. Night had fallen, and with no moon, the darkness was increased than on most worlds. Jan didn't mind in the least, she loved the dark, and her mommy and daddy would protect her from anything.

But the darkness was also and excellent place for hiding, so the family failed to see the strange man in black armor standing quietly in the shadows.

While Jan skipped and hummed to the tune she had made up on the spot, she saw a shiny credit lying in the dirt.

"Jan, dear, come on!" Her mother called over her shoulder as the girl was picking up the coin.

Jan's father smiled at his child, but his grin faded when he heard a strange sound. The sound seemed to inhale and exhale in deep breaths, and was clearly done by machinery. Only one person in the galaxy made such a fearful sound.

With a hiss, a red beam shot through the shadows, and cast a crimson glow on the man in the black armor.

"No," Jan's father whispered as he stared at the masked man in horror.

With a hum, the man whirled the blade, striking him through the waist. His torso slid from his legs as his two haves sank to the ground.

Jan heard her mommy scream, then she tried to run to her daughter, but something seemed to have frozen her to the earth.

"Run, Jan!" Her mother yelled, "Get away from here!"

"Mommy?" Jan asked confused. She saw the black armored man and quickly ducked behind a building, peeping out one eye.

The masked man strode toward the woman, his lightsaber off.

"Please," she pleaded, "Don't do this! Have some mercy."

"I despise mercy," He hissed, before he ignited the red saber again.

"NO!" She cried and was cut off as her head lopped to the ground.

Jan looked at the slumped forms of her parents, staring at them in shock and confusion, "Mommy? Daddy?" She whispered.

She looked up and glared at the evil man, whoever he was. The rage built up with in her, and with a childish war cry, she ran over to the man and began to beat at his armored leg with her chubby fists. It hurt, but she was so mad she didn't care.

Darth Vader merely stared at the child foolishly trying to harm him by punching his leg. He picked her up by the scruff of her collar and held her in front of his mask. The girl continued to beat at his arm, looking at him like she wanted him dead.

Without a word he dropped her, and she landed hard on the ground, bruising her bottom.

Before she could make another stand at his leg, he levitated her off the ground using the Force. The little girl was now shocked, and seemed afraid now.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Vader clucked his tongue three times shaking his finger at her in a scolding manner.

The child seemed to hate him more than ever now.

Vader simply smiled, "You are stubborn, child, but you are strong. You have a spirit that will serve me perfectly." He smacked her on the side of the head, hard enough to knock her out. He cradled the girl in his arms, and brought her to his waiting shuttle.

* * *

Jan woke up with a dreadful headache, feeling fuzzy inside. She tried to remember everything that had happened, but it was unclear. She could remember seeing a man in black, and her mother's scream as she sank to the ground, but what had happened.

She peered about the room searching for some clue as to where she was. It was small, but hardly cramped. She was sitting in a nice comfortable bed that was much too big for her. The walls were white, but the furniture was black, and shiny. Everything was polished and in the same black and white hues. Jan wanted to be back home in her little bed, with lots of lovely colors, and holographs of ships and different maps of the galaxy.

The door open with a light hum, and she stared through wide blue eyes as the same man in black walked into the room.

A servant dressed in a somber grey walked behind him, carrying a steaming tray of food. Jan's stomach growled at the scents wafting through the air from the food. Her mouth watered as she remembered how hungry she was. The servant set the tray on a table in the corner before leaving.

"Do not fear me child," the man in black said, "I will not harm you."

"Who are you?" Jan asked both curious and afraid.

"I am Darth Vader, second in command of the Empire."

"I've heard of you," Jan said, "but Mommy and Daddy didn't say much."

"No, I'm sure they didn't," Vader sighed sadly, "A terrible shame about their loss."

Jan thought she could remember this man killing her parents, or was she wrong. It was so dreadfully hard to remember.

"Are they dead?" She asked, although the sinking in her little heart spoke the answer for her.

Darth Vader simply nodded his head. The girl sniffled, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Her parents were gone, dead somehow.

"Did you…?" Jan started to ask.

"No, dear child," Vader said, "It was agents of the Republic. The spiteful men murdered your parents and would have left you to starve on the streets. Images of two bearded men wearing Republic symbols on their helmets entered her mind. She could see them shoot her parents down, and leave her alone to die. "I found you and brought you here, on my Star Destroyer."

Jan's eyes flickered wide with excitement, "You mean we're in space!"

He chuckled, "Yes we are. Do you like flying, Jan that is your name correct?"

She nodded, "I've never left Alderaan, but I've wanted to fly my whole life!"

"When I was your age, I felt the same," Vader said, a tinge of sadness tainted his voice. He seemed to be lost in a memory for a moment leaving Jan to wonder about what he thought of.

"Where are we going?" Jan asked.

"I'm taking you to a world were you shall be safe from those men who killed your parents."

"If I ever find them, I'll tear them to pieces for what they did to my Mommy and Daddy," Jan vowed with clenched fists.

This was what Vader had been waiting for, "Do you truly want that?"

"Yes," Jan replied with as much bitterness a child could have. Before his very eyes the young girl was losing the innocence every child carries, and being replaced by hatred and coldness.

"I will teach you, Jan," Vader replied, "When you are older you shall avenge your parents' deaths."

"You promise?" Jan asked.

"I promise," Vader replied feeling odd for saying such a childish vow.

"Good," She said. He hard eyes softened when they fell on the tray of food.

Behind his mask, Vader smiled, "I'm sure you are hungry eat and soon we shall reach Diothir, where you shall be trained…my apprentice."

* * *

The low ringing of trumpets echoed throughout the large cemetery. The somber music was coming to an end, and the Holy Man of the Royal Family of Alderaan was finishing the last of his speech.

"May the Force take these two brave soldiers of the Republic, and bring them to rest."

Viceroy Bail Organa mumbled the last of the prayer. He pulled the collar of his black robe higher; his dark eyes stared bleakly at the coffins that had held his friends.

When the service for their souls ended, a pretty young woman dressed in elegant black silk approached him. Her auburn hair was cut short, but a small circlet of gold rested on her brow.

"I feel so terrible about this loss," Senator Mon Mothma said sadly.

"The medics said that they were killed by blows similar to a lightsaber," Bail said looking at the small girl clutching the hand of a slender young woman. Leia grieved with her mother, her real mother, for the victims, although she knew nothing of them, or how they died.

"It was Vader," Bail stated. He stared back at his adopted child, knowing what her true father had done.

Mon Mothma nodded, and locked her gaze on the child, but she knew nothing of the grisly secret Bail held, "Gaen and Llyl had a child, right? A daughter? Where is she? Where is the child?"

Bail shook his head sadly, "No one knows. We combed the city looking for her, but she wasn't found. It's believed that they might have taken her with them."

Mon Mothma sighed sadly, "The poor girl will probably suffer on Kessel or some other terrifying world."

"Yes," Bails said with a heavy heart, "We shall never see that child again."

* * *

_13 Years Later_

Lights illuminated the large training room. Several targets rested in their places waiting for use.

A young woman walked into the center of the room, her head held high. The black suit clung to her body, showing off every curve. Around her neck was a circular pendent that nearly reached the low neckline of her tunic. A belt circled her waist with two jeweled daggers lay on each hip, and behind them each, a pistol. Her last weapon was a vibrosword in its sheath on her left. A small portion of the suit was cut at the navel, displaying golden skin. A single, thick braid hung down her back, nearly reaching her waist. The light showed golden highlights in her dark brown hair. She smiled, and her deep blue eyes reflected a sense of confidence.

With a twirl, she whipped both of her pistols from their holsters and fired at the five targets. Each one hit dead center, but this fight wasn't over. A Holographic image of a man ran through the room, without a word, another shot was fired from her pistol, hitting the image square between the eyes. With a creak a door shuddered open.

Three droids came at her with blasters. She ducked the first few shots, and jumped away from the other with an agile grace. She fired a shot at one droid, piercing its neck joint. With a clang it crashed to the ground.

She kicked a second one in the abdomen, it toppled to the ground.

The last droid fired several rapid shots at her. She rolled aside, and fired two shots, shooting away both arms at the joint. The droid danced around, having no weapons, acting bewildered.

With a smiled, she slammed her foot into the droids face, and its head rolled to the floor.

This game wasn't over yet, two droids came through a second door, and this time they wielded knives. She whirled the pistols into their holsters, and took out her daggers, gleaming in the light.

With a grunt, she thrust her daggers at them, blocking their thrusts. One came close to her arm, and touched the sleeve by a hair's width. She cursed herself, and kicked the droid's legs out form under him. She knocked his head off with her foot, and parried the blow from the other droid with her dagger.

She let out a small yell, and kicked the droid high in the neck. Its head fell, back, but still remained attached slightly. With a satisfied smile she drove the blade of her dagger into the exposed throat, and severed the wires. The droid shuddered as its circuits drained out, leaving it nothing but an empty shell.

The woman panted, and sheathed her knives, "Too easy," she replied, "What do you have up your sleeve now?"

The third door opened slowly, revealing a dark shape waiting inside. Darth Vader calmly watched the girl, and lifted his vibrosword.

She smiled and unsheathed her own vibrosword, letting it glint in the light, as she tried to intimidate him.

They circled each other; the only sound that could be heard was the raspy breath of the Dark Lord. Then all at once, they attacked. The first blows they blocked each other quick and easy, each learning the others style and sizing up their weaknesses.

He swung his sword high, and she prepared the block, but it was only a feint and instead came at her low, cutting a shallow cut across her abdomen. She backed away to check the wound then grinned, "It will take more than that to stop me."

"Indeed, I hope so child." And they went at each other again.

After they parried at each other more, dodging and blocking, Vader tried the same move again, this time she was ready for him. She blocked the blade easily and then spun swinging the blade and hitting him on the shoulder. She smiled even wider when the blade drew blood.

"Very good child lets see if you can do better."

The battle raged on, neither finding dominance. They continued to drive harder and harder blows; it seemed neither of them would tire.

She was able to swing her sword around and hit him on his arm near his wrist, but because of the odd angle of her blade. He brought his own sword around and slammed it into hers. Her blade went flying and her eyes followed it. She turned to look at the Dark Lord, who still held his sword and was ready to bring the blow that would claim victory.

He swung his vibroblade towards her aiming low; she was able to jump backwards and began to flip towards her sword. Vader followed her with his sword ready, his arm in route to swing once more.

But she had grabbed her blade; with one hand on the ground for support she held the blade at his throat, while he finished his swing only centimeters from her neck.

They held that position, staring at each other, both breathing heavily. Then, all at once, they retracted their swords and she stood up.

"It appears we are at a draw, Master," She said with a smile.

"Yes," Vader agreed, "You did excellently, Jan, indeed you are ready for the games this evening."

Jan smiled with glee. For months she had been training for the Tournament that was to happen this day. Today was the celebration of the founding of the Empire, and in Emperor Palpatine's honor, the games would be held.

"I will do my best, my lord," Jan said, "I will not fail you."

"I have confidence in your victory;" Vader said, "A true Sith uses his power, and always succeeds. I see that I have trained you well."

"Thank you, Master, you guidance and teaching are what have brought me here."

"In honor of this event," Vader said, "I have something for you."

He pulled out from his black cloak, a vibrosword snug in its sheath. The scabbard was made of black metal, with silver wiring twisting around it. The hilt was made of silver, with a black grip. Along the wings at the base of the blade ran a carving of fire that seemed to really burn. A large red jewel glittered at the end of the hilt.

With a small gasp, Jan put one hand on the hilt, and slowly pulled it out. The blade was unique, with only one small stripe of metal in the middle. Both edges, and the point of the sword, were made of a red crystal that seemed to pulse with life.

"Master," Jan breathed, "What sort of sword is this?"

"One of my own design," Vader said, "Made especially for you. Its blade can deflect anything, even lightsabers."

She ran her fingers down the red crystal, "These are the crystals that lightsabers are formed." She stated.

"Yes, I know you will use this sword proudly."

She accepted the sheath from her master, and slipped the radiant sword inside. With a smile, she bowed to her master, "I will honor your gift, Lord Vader."

"It is time to prove your worth to the Emperor, my apprentice."

* * *

The Tournament Arena was packed full of humans and aliens. So many citizens of the Empire had flown to Coruscant to see these events. Whether they went home empty handed, nursing a broken heart and a bottle of whiskey, or richer than a gold mine.

Jan waited in the wings, examining her daggers for any nicks, or weakness. Finding none, she sheathed them, and continued to wait. The games could not begin until the Emperor took his throne of honor. Lord Vader would sit on his right, showing his authority. She wanted for her master to be there and give her some words of guidance before she began, but this was her test alone. She wasn't nervous, merely anxious to prove to her master and the Emperor her worth.

"Please rise to show your respect to our lord and leader his Excellency, Emperor Palpatine!" A herald boomed through the arena. Jan leapt to her feet as the stadium began to cheer and clap for their leader. The Emperor was flanked by two of his guards, and a young woman with fiery red hair in black robes. He looked nothing more than a withered old man, but Jan knew better.

This was the man who had defeated his own master in a duel. This was the man who cheated his way into gaining the title of Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. This was the man who did what no Sith Lord could accomplish in over a millennia. This was the man who had destroyed the Republic.

"May this day mark the twentieth year this Empire has stood," Palpatine began his speech, "And it has been two decades of strength." The crowds roared with applause at the line, "This week we shall remember what we fought for, what we won for!" More cheers broke out, "With the power I have, I bless this event and the Empire I bled for to create. Let the Tournament begin!"

As the crowds applause died, Jan watched the first two contestants take their stance. Jan had been chosen to fight the winner of the next round, so she patiently waited for them to fight.

Each man's weapon of choice was a blaster, and within minutes one of them was down. Jan had observed with her eye the weaknesses of the winner, and felt herself fully prepared for the fight.

As she stepped into the circle, she could her smatterings of laughter. Many thought her crazy for facing a man. She was only a woman. Anger rose within her heart, but she forced it down. Anger was what brought out mistakes. Anger was what killed you.

The winner had chosen a blaster which was fine with Jan; she had used them hundreds of times. It was a shame that she couldn't kill him; the Arena itself was magnetized so any lethal shot was shriveled of its power. The blasters also had to be set on low, and blades dulled. Only in the last round would there be duel to the death.

"Weapons ready!" The herald called, "Begin!"

Jan's opponent fired quickly at her. She sidestepped to the left, avoiding it. He fired again, and this time she stepped to the right. Since shooting her from that range wasn't working, he decided to charge her.

Jan pulled out her blaster and fired one shot at his chest. He fell sprawled on his back.

As the crowd cheered, Jan looked up to her mentor sitting beside the throne. Her look said, 'Is that it?"

Vader just shook his head, and raised a hand to silence her thoughts. He knew it was aggravating how simple it was, but that was because he had trained her so well. Most of these men were hopefuls-she was a true warrior.

For the next several rounds, Jan continued to beat her opponents. Blasters were the most commonly used weapons, and she only fought with her daggers once. All of them were so easy; she wanted a true warrior who could test her skills. None of this was a challenge.

Finally she was declared to the winner to go on to the death round, but a break had to be endured first. That was when her master came.

"You have done well my apprentice." Vader said.

"It was only to be expected," then she confessed, "They were no challenge."

"No they were not, you have become a great warrior indeed, perhaps the death match will bring on a real test."

"I doubt it master; in fact this primitive fighting bores me."

"Then, you may be ready for the real test the Emperor may give you."

Excitement filled her heart, "And that is?"

But he shook his head, "I have already told you too much that is expected, the match will begin soon."

Jan knew better than to beg, that was sign of weakness. She had to prove her strength, and wait for the true test of her abilities.

The death match was simple, as she predicted. Jan had been tempted to play a little with her victim, to draw out the last round a little farther, but decided to get it over with.

The first shot he fired at her right, nearly hitting her shoulder. He did this while running towards her. He fired again, making her duck to avoid the blast. She wanted to congratulate him; he had successfully aimed at her head.

In order to have a little fun, Jan leapt aside right as he was firing another shot, and kicked his legs out from under him. He lay on his back gasping for the air knocked out of him. With her now sharpened dagger, she slit his throat cleanly, and watched as the blood spurted from the gash in his neck. He gargled out his last words, and chocked on his own blood. The red liquid pooled around his shoulders, as he gave one final shudder and lay still.

The crowds gasped at the bloody sight, and then cheered for the winner. The herald announced Jan as the winner of the tournament, and she was brought before the Emperor to receive her medal.

The shriveled man looked at her with yellow eyes through sunken sockets. His pale, thin lips smiled at her, "Congratulations, you have indeed proven your skills," He looked at her curiously now, "Tell me, who is your sponsor?"

"I am." Vader said by his side.

The Emperor turned to his former apprentice, "You are, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, master, I have been training this girl for years now," Vader began to explain, "I saw the potential in her when she was a child. She has exceeded all of my expectations of a warrior."

"Has she?" The Emperor searched Jan up and down, "What skills do you have girl?"

"Your Excellency, I have been trained in the blaster, and I excel in the art of the blade," Jan answered.

"Ah," The Emperor sighed with content, "Then perhaps you would like to show me your skills, against a pupil of mine."

Jan smiled, at last the true test, "I would be honored."

Palpatine grinned, "Mara Jade!" He called.

The red haired woman stepped up from behind, "Yes master?"

"Prepare two vibroblades for this challenge."

"Lord Emperor," Jan said, "I have been gifted a blade that can withstand a lightsaber. Please, your Excellency, permit her to use the true weapon of a Sith."

Emperor Palpatine smiled and nodded, "If that is your wish." He addressed the stadium once more, "The winner will now duel with the Apprentice Mara Jade!"

* * *

Back in the arena circle, Jan had her blade ready at her side. She studied her opponent carefully. The Emperor's apprentice was similar to age, and pretty, but that meant nothing. Her fame was built, and prepared for dueling. Jan knew that this girl was strong in the Force; she could see it in her movements, the added grace, and sharp reflexes. Her master was similar in his ways. Because of the years spent together, Jan had grown an acute sense of Force-Sensitivity, although she posses no such powers.

Mara Jade took of her billowing black cloak before joining the center ring. She pulled out her lightsaber, but didn't turn it on.

"Are the contestants ready?" The herald asked.

Jan gave him a cold nod, as well as did Mara.

"Begin!"

A red beam hissed out of Mara's sheath, and Jan saw the crystals on her blade cast a strange red glow. She snapped her attention to her opponent, and parried the lightsaber. As Vader had said, her sword blocked it.

Jan gave Mara a little smirk, before releasing the tight block they were in. Mara struck again, and Jan blocked. Seeing an opportunity, Jan thrust her blade towards her opponent, but Mara's skills allowed her to dodge the attack.

Jan was caught off guard by her quickness, and her carelessness received herself a blow to the arm. Seething with pain, Jan hissed in a breath, and blocked the pain from her mind.

Mara was feeling confident and lunged toward the girl, but Jan whirled away, and her red beam struck air. The red crystalloid sword met the lightsaber, and trailed to Mara's hand. The red-haired woman cried out, and a thick cut oozed on her hand. The blow was only slightly deep, but maintaining a strong grip would be difficult now.

Mara backed away, but Jan followed, forcing their blades to meet again in a deadlock.

"Use your powers, girl," She spat at the Sith, "Use them. That is how you are strong!"

Mara gave a cry of rage. She was strong, and it wasn't because of the Force. This girl was just a mere human trying to be a Sith. She had no power, no strength.

Jan smiled; this was what she had been waiting for.

Both sword and saber met with a crackling hiss. Mara struck again and again, anxious to bring down her foe. Jan blocked her, forced to move faster, but waiting patiently for her chance. Suddenly, Mara felt her legs being swung out from under her, as Jan swept them aside with a kick. She landed hard on her back, and, moved to block the blow that was coming, but her saber was knocked form her hand. She was defeated.

Jan stuck the blade of her sword under Mara's chin and smiled triumphantly. At last she had proven herself. Now she was worthy to be at her master's side.

She raised her blade high into the air, and stared at the onlookers, "Will there be anyone else? Do you dare to challenge me?"

The crowds roared with approval, and sang praises of their champion. Darth Jerec clapped loudly for the girl and smiled.

Vader was pleased with his apprentice, and applauded along.

The Emperor was the only one who didn't smile. His hands lay still at his side, clutched into tight, bony fists. He stared at the girl with hatred; identifying her as a new threat.

At that, Vader smiled.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So tell me how diffrent this was. Did you get chills? Its frightning how dark Jan can be, and this is only the beginning. 


	2. Stolen Plans

Disclaimer: We own Star Wars t-shirts, but not the actual thing.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Well I wrote this whole chapter, and have succesfully scared myself again by how dark this is. I never write like this, EVER, so it is kind of freaky, and scary.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah the last paragraph of this chapter really really freaked me out, on a side note a good way to really get to know your characters is to act scenes out which is what we do sometimes, especially the duel grins now those are FUN to act out. One more thing, I write stories with my sister, she doesn't always write them alone, it kinda hurts every single time I write a fic with her and she gets all the credit. Just something that has always bothered me.

**shanesnest: **as we keep saying it is the darkest fic we have ever done, but it is fun to write

**RowenaR:** Our first reviewer! Yeah dark Jan is cool

* * *

Chapter 2: Stolen Plans

Over the planet Danuta, Jan entered her quarters on the _Avenger_ with grace. The hour was late, and few were up, she had been busy. Darth Vader had mentioned that soon they would join Grand Moff Tarkin on the Death Star. The thought of that space station made Jan smile.

The Death Star was the Empire's greatest invention, with enough fire-power to destroy a whole planet. How terrifying it would be to see it; how thrilling.

Jan took a seat in front of her mirror. She unwound that thick braid that hung down her back, and let her hair fall out. She had never cared for her looks. Vanity was a foolish thing to spend useful thoughts on. But she did know that she was beautiful, and this she used. If a man was forced to face a beautiful woman in combat, he would hesitate. And that was when she would strike.

Her gaze fell to the pendant that lay near her breastbone. It was circular, and bore a family crest on it. The last gift from her parents. She could barely recall their faces. The only memory she had of them was of their deaths.

She had watched hopelessly as two agents of the Republic gunned them down. They had laughed at her, and knocked to the ground. One of them suggested killing her, but the leader said to let her go.

"She'll die anyways," He said before holstering his rifle, and saddling of.

She had cried in the alley for what seemed like hours, and had fallen asleep. Then Jan could remember waking up on the Star Destroyer. Darth Vader had found, and cared for her for all these years. He was her father, her master, her leader.

He had trained her in everything she knew, and had been her one friend since they day he found her. The bond they shared was paved with her complete loyalty to him. Nothing could break their bond. They were friends, companions. She trusted him with her life. And in return, he would help her avenge the murder of her parents.

With a smile, Jan took of her tunic, and changed into her night-shift. She tucked a blaster under her pillow for safety. Then finally went to sleep.

Alarms brought Jan out of her sleep. Within a blink, she pulled her blaster out from under her pillow; her eyes darted searching for what was amiss. Finding it to be nothing in her room, she quickly changed, but left her hair down. She put on her weapons, including her vibrosword.

Several of the officers were going over data-pads, and reports. Jan knew they were just trying to look busy, especially when Vader was around. Her master was standing there, speaking to Admiral Ozzel.

"My lord, we are trying to get the data as fast as we can, but it takes time."

"Do not try my patience, Admiral," Vader hissed, "I want to know what has gone missing."

"What happened?" Jan asked sternly coming up to her master's side.

"Someone has infiltrated the base below us," Admiral Ozzel replied.

"Was it the Rebellion?" Jan asked.

"We suspect…" Ozzel began to say.

"No, do not suspect, give us answers," Jan commanded, "Now was it the Rebellion?"

"Y…yes," Ozzel said slightly shocked and afraid of the fire burning in her voice.

"How did they get in?"

"We don't know?"

"What were they doing there?"

"We don't know," Ozzel repeated.

"Then I suggest you start finding out," Jan said bitterly.

"Yes, right away," Ozzel said before running over to an officer, "Find out what happened down there, immediately!"

Jan was seething at the Admiral. Couldn't he see that such things were vital?

"Admiral Ozzel will bring us the information," Vader said trying to soothe his apprentice.

"It is unacceptable," Jan said, "These things should have been ready."

"Yes, and you handled the situation well," Darth Vader agreed, "A leader must always be prepared for such emergencies, and their inferiors must have all the answers waiting for them. A leader must have to knowledge of everything to begin the next course of action."

"You are correct, my lord," Jan said, bowing her head in humble, "You are the greatest leader of all."

"You will be a strong ruler, Jan," Vader said lifting her chin, "I foresee this."

"My Lord…and Lady," Ozzel said running as fast as his expensive shoes could carry him, "I have what you asked."

"Excellent Admiral," Vader said, "Now tell us who broke into the base."

"It was a traitor, my lord, a Kyle Katarn."

"Traitor?" Jan repeated.

"Yes, my lady," Ozzel explained, "Katarn was a Stormtrooper, until he learned that his father's execution was not done by the Rebellion, as he was informed."

"I see," She said, "Do you have any specifics on him?"

"Yes," he said handing her a data-pad.

"Good" Jan said, taking it, "I want a full report on him, and anything you can find about his father."

"Yes of course, but why do you wish to know about his father?"

"That is his weakness," She replied simply.

Jan looked over his resume as a Stormtrooper. She supposed to the rest of the galaxy he would be what you called handsome. He had light brown hair, and a nice smile, but that was all she noted. She could see that his marks were excellent, and he had graduated at the top of his class. A shame that he had so foolishly left the Empire.

"What was he after?" Jan asked.

"Uh…" Ozzel stammered, "uh…m…my lord, the plans…to the Death Star…he took them."

Jan's blue eyes flashed almost black, and Vader seemed to quiver with anger, "He took the plans." Vader said in a cold voice.

"Uh…yes."

"How many men did he have with him?" Jan asked.

"Well, uh…none," Ozzel replied sheepishly.

"One man." Jan said, "One man entered that base and stole the plans!"

"Yes, my lady," the Admiral said, "I don't know how he did it, but he did."

Jan sighed and looked up to the ceiling, were those men down there as pathetic as they seemed? No wonder the Rebellion was such a threat.

"What did he do with those plans?" Vader asked.

"We may have a lead with that, my lord," Ozzel said, hoping to get back some if the good favor he had just lost, "A ship called the _Tantive IV_ was docked while Katarn was at the base; it is possible that he beamed the plans to them."

"The _Tantive IV_" Jan repeated, "That ship belongs to Alderaan."

"We must hurry to them," Vader said, "We do not want our guests to be kept waiting."

The base was able to bring up the exact coordinates the _Tantive IV_ was heading too. It took several hours to lock their signal, but the pursuit ended fast then they found them.

The Star Destroyer could have destroyed the small ship, but it merely damaged it, forcing the _Tantive IV_ into a halt.

Jan waited as the _Avenger_ swallowed up the ship, a black cloak covering her features. She noticed that painted on the side was a crest, different from her own, but very much recognizable.

"My lord," She said pointing to the symbol, "This ship belongs to the royal family."

"A good observation, my apprentice," Vader said, "Perhaps we shall converse with a member of the Royal Family."

Jan smiled, and followed Vader as he entered the ship.

The corridors were filled with smoke, with blaster holes riddled along the walls. Bodies lay draped on wither side, entangled together. At this, Jan quivered with the anticipation of the battle.

A groan came from her left, making her turn. She saw a soldier, clutching the stump of his leg. He looked up as her shadow fell on him.

"Please, have mercy, lady, help me!" He begged.

Jan unsheathed her sword, and raised it high. He screamed as she brought it down through his abdomen. Blood dripped from the blade, almost glowing against the crystals. She wiped the blade on his shirt, before calmly putting it back in her sheath.

Vader was farther down the corridor, another Rebel was hanging a foot off the floor, clutched in his grip.

"The Death Star Plans are not in the main computer," A Stormtrooper informed the Dark Lord.

"Where are the transmission you were sent? What have you done with those plans?" Vader asked the soldier. He squeezed the shoulders throat.

"We intercepted…no…transmission, "the soldier said in a chocked voice, "Ahh…this is…a…consular ship…on a….diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?"

The soldier refused to speak, enraging Vader. Jan smiled as she heard the sharp snap of bone and the chocked cry of the soldier before his body went limp. Vader hurled the dead man against the wall as if he were a doll.

"Tear this ship apart until you've found those plans. And bring me the passengers, I want them alive!" Vader commanded.

The Stormtroopers scurried off to obey his orders. Jan calmly stood by her master's side.

After a number of minutes, a small squad returned, in front of them was girl about Jan's age. She recognized her right away.

Jan left Vader and walked over to the approaching princess, "Greetings, Your Highness," Jan said with a smug smile.  
Princess Leia merely frowned at the girl. She had never seen her before, but as they approached Vader, the girl stood beside him, almost as if he were her master.

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold," Leia said turning her full attention to the man in black armor, "The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you attacked a diplomatic…"

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness; you weren't on some mercy mission this time," He said the word 'mercy' like it was poison, " Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by a Rebel Spy, I want to know what happened to the plans he sent you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," The princess said exasperated, "I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are a spy for the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor," Vader said, "Take her away!"

One of the commanders walked up to Vader and Jan as the Princess was escorted to the _Avenger_.

"Holding her is dangerous," He said, expressing his dislike in this plan, "If word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

"I have traced the Rebel Spy to her," Vader explained, "Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

Jan knew about the hidden base. The Rebellion had a command center somewhere, but no one knew where it was. If they could find it, and destroy it then the Rebellion would be annihilated.

"Lord Vader," A Second Class Officer said, "the battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod, "Vader said, "Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, commander, there will be no one to stop us this time!"

"I'm curious as to why the escape pod wasn't destroyed," Jan stated.

"It was believed that the pod may have malfunctioned," The officer explained, "we did not wish to waste power on a pod that held no escaping prisoners."

"And yet this escape pod may have held something very valuable, and you let it go," Jan said showing the grave mistake he made, "See to it that in the future, that any escape pods, life forms or not, are destroyed."

"Uh, yes my lady,' the officer said before rushing off.

"He will obey your word, "Vader said, "You were forceful with him, this is excellent. You have proven yourself to be a dominating power."

Jan smiled at her master. Yes, she wanted to be powerful, like him. She wanted to destroy this Rebellion one stroke at a time. She wanted to crush their skulls, break their bodies, slit their throats and watch the rivers of blood as they pooled. She wanted to be known for her power. And she vowed that she will.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Review please WE love to read reviews 


	3. The Death Star

Disclaimer: Star Wars is Lucas's creation, not ours. So no sueing us please.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Yes, we are alive, and typing. I am so sorry that this chapter toook so long, but I wanted to get a lot done in it, and school kept gatting in the way. Anyways, it is finished and ready for your enjoyment.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Are you ready for another ruthless and bloody chapter? I cringed several times while rereading this because of the horrible things that occur and laughed more than once at Jan's thoughts.

**Waygate: **Yep this is twisted, and just wait till she meets Kyle.

**RowenaR:** here's a cyber cookie, and The Damage is Done and Unoffical Notes of the Rebellion are being worked on.

**shanesnest:** WE LOVED YOUR LATEST CHAPTER! Sorry we couldn't help ourselves,Vader certaintly is the man or machine we love to hate. Beleive us, Kyle hasn't met a girl like Jan yet.

**MicroChips:** We glad you like this fic

**Dark Lord Daishi:** Who said Kyle was going to be executed? LOL when Jan meets him she is definatly going to have a few tricks up her sleeve.

**Samara-Morgan-101:** Ummm which forum? We aren't Harry Potter fans but we are glad you like this fic

* * *

Chapter 3: The Death Star

Five years ago, her parents had been brutally murdered by the Republic. For those years, Jan had been training to avenge their deaths. She was ten now, and already gifted at the blaster. In a few more years, Vader had promised to teach her how to fight with a blade, but she was still too young.

Lord Vader was now bringing her to Coruscant, for the first time. Jan had heard so much about the capital of the Empire, but none of her dreams compared to what she saw.

Through the clear glass of the speeder, Jan could see the endless stretch of buildings. The tall skyscrapers seemed to touch the very top of the sky. All of the buildings reflected like mirrors, and were decked with thousands of lights. When she looked below, Jan gasped at the sight. They were soaring hundreds of stories above the actual ground. She could see more rows of speeders, criss-crossing like a ribbon. Never had she seen such wondrous things.

Behind the black mask, Vader smiled at the child enthralled by the city surrounding her. It reminded him of when he was a boy, and how he had first seen Coruscant. And looking at this mere slip of a girl captivated by the sight, for the first time it brought no pain to think of his past. He placed a gloved hand on her small shoulder.

"Soon, my apprentice, you shall see more of Coruscant," Vader said.

"Shall I meet the Emperor?" Jan asked hopeful.

"No, it is not yet time," Vader said.

Jan was slightly disappointed. She was old enough to understand that her training was a secret. More than likely the governors, and even the Senate had no idea that Vader had taken an apprentice. Now it was apparent that the Emperor didn't know. Still, it was only a little confusing. It didn't matter though; she had to trust her master, and only him. Vader was the only man who saw her as worth something and he would teach her to be just like him.

* * *

As Jan gazed out the shuttle window towards the Death Star, the memory of her first trip to Coruscant ran through her mind. The space station was impressive. The size of a small moon was immense and made of thick steel strong enough to repel most fire power. She knew that most of the governors and generals had their hearts set on it, certain that it would end the Rebellion. Vader, however, had taught her to put little faith in it. It was a machine, nothing more.

Their shuttle docked in the landing bay. Stormtroopers flanked either side, standing at full attention. Vader and Jan stepped off the ramp, and walked toward the man standing at the head of the troopers.

Grand Moff Tarkin was a middle age man, but he was still in full health. His intelligence was superior to most, and he had great leadership abilities. The Death Star was his palace, his kingdom. He had watched its construction, and now at its completion he reveled in its power.

"Lord Vader," He said to the Dark Lord, "We are pleased that you are here."

"Make sure that the princess is safely escorted to a cell," Vader said.

"Of course my lord," Tarkin's eyes found Jan, "May I ask who this…lovely young woman is."

"My apprentice, Jan," Vader stated.

Tarkin swept his eyes over the girl. She was young, and beautiful was an understatement for her appearance. Two daggers, two blasters and a sword hung at her waist. Her skin tight body suit was most becoming on her. Her brown hair hung in a braid reaching the small of her back. She was a vision, but when Tarkin stared at her eyes he shivered.

The deepest blue he had ever seen. They stared at you in icy cold depths. Her entire look was seductive. Tarkin was impressed by her, but her eyes seemed to dare him to touch her. Yet he knew that if he did, he would lose more than just his head.

"Welcome my lady," He said a little insecurely.

She gave him a slight nod, before turning back to her master.

Tarkin looked back at the disappearing princess, "The generals will not be pleased with this Lord Vader," Tarkin said, "I certainly hope that you know what you are doing."

Now the woman glared at him.

"We have evidence that suggests that Senator Organa has betrayed the Empire," Vader replied confidently.

"How strong is this evidence?"

"Do not question Lord Vader," Jan hissed, "If the generals are displeased then we will speak with them ourselves."

"Yes," Tarkin said quietly, "Very well then, I will lead you to them immediately."

* * *

Eight Imperial senators and generals sat around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stood guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general spoke up.

"Until this battle-station is fully operational we are vulnerable," Tagge slapped it down to the other generals, "The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

Admiral Motti leaned forward, "Dangerous to your Starfleet, Commander, but not to this battle-station."

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as…." Tagge was cut off when Governor Tarkin walked in. The generals didn't stare at the governor. Instead their gaze was focused fully on the man dressed in black armor with a billowing black cape.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us," Tarkin took a seat; "I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

Jan listened to the generals murmur amongst themselves. It was shocking yes, but pleasing. At last the Republic was destroyed. No, it wasn't. Not until the Rebellion was crushed.

Tagge spoke first, "That's impossible! How will the Empire remain in control with bureaucracy?"

Images of Tagge's head dissipated from his shoulders flashed through Jan's mind. It would be so simple, just one clean stroke with her sword and she would never hear another vile word from him again.

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories;" Tarkin explained calmly, "Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle-station." He said his last sentence proudly. Like a father pleased with his child.

"And what of the Rebellion?" Tagge questioned, "If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

So they had been debriefed on the theft of the plans, Jan thought, impressive. For once these generals had showed some form of intelligence.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands," Vader assured them. The generals looked at him again. A few eyes wandered to Jan, but the coldness that was reflected back at them made them look away.

Motti seemed to agree, "Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe," He slammed his fist to the table, "I suggest we use it."

"Don't be too proud in this technological terror you have constructed," Vader advised, "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

Jan beamed at her master with adoration. His words were correct. The station was impressive, but the Force was stronger.

Admiral Motti was disgusted, "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not help you conjure up those stolen tapes."

Jan's fingers curled around her sword hilt. Heat rose up into her face. Her mind screamed for her to spill blood. Her sword pulsed with life under her fingers, begging with thirst.

Vader put a hand over hers, in a gesture to be calm.

Motti continued, "Or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebels hidden fort…" Motti made a choking sound as he reached for his throat.

The generals looked at Motti with horror. Jan stared at her master, and saw his arm outstretched. She realized that it was him choking the Admiral using the Force. She smiled.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Vader said amused, Jan gave a small laugh.

"Enough of this!" Tarkin snapped, "Vader, release him!"

Darth Vader shrugged, "As you wish."

Motti slumped to the table with a gasp, as he filled his lungs with precious, sweet oxygen.

"This bickering is pointless," Tarkin stated, "Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion in one swift stroke."

She had never liked Tarkin from the beginning, but Jan was pleased with his last statement.

* * *

The Death Star was surrounded by huge chunks of rock, and rubble. One might think that the spacestation of death was surrounded by an asteroid field. Jan knew the truth; however, the rocks sprinkling the stars around them were once a planet. Despayre had once been a lush world that had held captives. These prisoners built the Death Star, and were destroyed by it.

She longed to see such power. She wanted to see a planet burst into a ball of dust. How thrilling it would be to have such a weapon.

Vader walked into his apprentice's apartments, and saw her staring out the window. She turned when he walked in.

"My lord, do you require me?" She asked.

"Yes, I knew that you wanted to witness the interrogation of the princess."

"Yes I did," Jan said, "Is it to happen now?"

"Every thing is in check," Vader said, "I thought it best to test her on the pain droids first."

Jan grinned. She had seen these droids perform on prisoners before. It was amazing how such electrodes could leave a prisoner scarred, or bawling for mercy. She highly doubted that Princess Leia would do such a thing.

As if reading her mind Vader said, "She will be injected with a mind weakness chemicals first."

Jan nodded, that was definitely a first bet to try. The princess was far too strong for pain; although a procedure would more that likely be done. Leia's mind had to be weakened before they could question her.

The princess was seated in her cell when the door opened two Imperial guards walked in. The Darth Vader stepped into the cell, followed by the same woman she had seen on the _Tantive IV_.

"And now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel Base," Vader said calmly, his gaze turning to the door.

A strange buzzing was heard, and Leia stared bewildered at the door. A round, black droid floated into the cell. Several arms were fixed to it, but what caught her horror was the large needle it wielded. Leia was frozen to her seat, and didn't fight the two guards as they restrained her.

The droid slid the needle into her, making the Princess give a small cry of pain. Her head felt fuzzy, and her thoughts were clouded.

"Where is the Rebel Base?" in the fog she heard Darth Vader ask.

"It's on…on," She heard herself saying. No, I can't give into this, I must resist.

"Where is it?"

"I…I … no, I won't!"

Darth Vader chose another question, "What have you done with the plans?"

"I put them…I…I don't know," Leia said. It was so hard to keep her head. Every thing was so dizzy, and opaque.

Vader shook his head, "Her mind is too strong, she will continue to resist."

"What do you suggest next my lord?" Another voice asked, was it the woman? The one dressed in black, was it her?

"Use the electrodes," Vader stated, "Perhaps in this state she will give in."

Leia heard a fizzling sound, and then sharp burning of pain. She cried out, but was so lost strange world that she couldn't see anything. She felt it again, it was burning a hole in her chest; she was certain, straight into her heart. This world of fog, and voices, was filled with pain.

"Cooperate with us Your Highness, and the pain will desist."

The princess smiled in her thoughts. The pain will stop, the fogginess will end. Yes, I'll tell them, I have to.

_"No don't," _a whisper said.

A man appeared in her mind. An older man with long brown hair and light brown robes. He had neatly trimmed beard on his chin.

"Who are you?" She asked.

_"I am the Jedi Qui-Gon Jin,"_ the man said, "_I knew your father. Don't give into him, Leia Skywalker, you must not give in."_

"What do you mean you know my father?" Leia asked, "Skywalker? That's not my name."

_"Don't give in,"_ The man said again, _"Be strong."_

The princess remained silent, she didn't give in.

* * *

Darth Vader signaled the guards to shut the droid down. It was pointless to continue, she was too strong. Jan bowed her head; never had she met someone so strong. She didn't know how the princess resisted the mind weakness, but she managed.

"May I speak with her, master?" Jan asked.

"If that is your wish," Vader said, "but the interrogation is over."

"I will not question her, my lord; I merely wish to speak with her."

Vader nodded, but was curious about his apprentice's fascination with the princess. He knew that he had sheltered her from the galaxy. He did this in order for Jan to grow with the Dark Side, and full loyalty to him. This curious nature of hers shown now could be because she had never met a truly fascinating enemy.

After the guards and Vader left the room, Jan stood with her back against the cell door. Her master was correct in his assumption. She studied the princess with an astonished eye. She had no doubt that she could overcome such pain, but a princess? Royalty was often pitied when they scraped a knee. Pain was something only the common people felt.

"You are strong, Your Highness," Jan complimented.

"Who are you," The princess asked.

"My name shall remain anonymous, but I am the apprentice to Lord Vader, if you wish to know."

"An apprentice?" Leia asked, "I never heard of you."

"My master trained me in secret," Jan smiled as she remembered her training. It had been difficult, but gratifying.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Leia asked.

"Perhaps when I find one worthy I will tell them my name," Jan said, " but for now I wish for my identity to be hidden."

Leia blinked, the fog was clearing. She could see the woman again, in black robes, her hair pulled back. A cloak covered her hair, and trailed down her back.

"I congratulate you on your strength, Highness," Jan said, "but it was useless effort. We will find out what you have done with those plans and you hidden base will be destroyed."

"I would rather die than give you the plans," Leia said confidently.

"I figured you would," Jan smiled, "I have enjoyed this conversation, Your Highness, a shame that such potential as yours has fallen to the Rebellion."

The woman left Leia alone in her cell. The princess shivered at the thought of such a cold hearted person. How had she come to be? Exactly who was Vader's apprentice?

Leia tried to remember the man who had spoken in her mind. What had he called her? He said he was a Jedi, didn't he? Something about her father.

The princess gave up remembering, and sat once again in silence.

* * *

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be sometime before we can extract any useful information," Vader said in report to Governor Tarkin.

Tarkin stood in thought with his chin in his hand. Jan stood wondering what he could be thinking.

An Imperial Officer walked in, first bowing to Vader an Jan before turning to the governor.

"The final check out is complete. All systems are operational." he said, "What course shall we set?"

"Perhaps she will respond to an alternative form of persuasion," Tarkin said.

Jan didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked with the same feeling.

"I think it is time that we demonstrate the full power of this battle-station," Tarkin turned the officer, "Set your course for the princess' home planet of Alderaan."

"With pleasure," The officer said before striding out of the room.

"What is your plan, governor?" Jan asked.

"Merely a different form of persuasion," Tarkin said, "You said that the probes didn't work. Perhaps my plan will."

"Sir, my home world is Alderaan, what are you planning to do to it?"

"If you are Alderaanian, then you should feel a disgrace for you world. What I am going to do will cleanse this galaxy of the traitor planet."

"You best watch yourself, governor," Jan warned, "It will not be wise making me an enemy."

* * *

Admiral Motti entered the quiet control room and bowed before Governor Tarkin, who stood before the huge wall screen that displayed a small green planet.

"We've entered the Alderaan system," Motti said after saluting.

Before Tarkin could respond another voice spoke up, "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash," He turned and saw Princess Leia smiling at him, "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin gave her an unamused smile, "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life," He gripped her chin roughly.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to the responsibility yourself," Leia replied coolly.

She could have sworn that she had seen the Apprentice smile at her when she said that.

"Princess Leia," Tarkin replied, his voice all diplomatic, "before your execution I would like you to be our guest at a ceremony that will make this battle-station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

Jan had to admire her courage; it would be almost a shame to watch her die-almost.

"Not after we demonstrate the full power of this station," Tarkin smiled now, "Ina way you have determined the choice of which planet to destroy. Since you were reluctant to provide us with the location of Rebel Base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leis heard the Apprentice suck in a deep breath with a hiss. The princess felt her stomach drop.

"No," She pleaded, "Alderaan is a peaceful planet. We have no weapons, you couldn't possibly…"

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system," Tarkin leered at her with cold eyes, "I grow tired of asking this, so it shall be for the last time. Where is the Rebel Base?"

Leia looked at her emerald world outside the window, she sighed, "Dantooine, there on Dantooine."

Tarkin grinned with triumph, "There, you see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." He turned to Admiral Motti, "Continue with the procedure, you may fire when ready."

Jan eyes went as wide as saucers, and then turned into slits of rage.

"What!" Leia cried.

"You're far to trusting," Tarkin smirked slyly, "Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry, we'll deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No," Leia tried to push away but Vader held her back.

Jan looked at Vader with pleading eyes, but he just shook his head. He was powerless here.

Both women watched as their lush home world was reduced into atoms. Jan had finally seen a planet turn into dust, but she felt no joy. Instead she felt a burning fury at Tarkin.

Her master seemed frozen as the planet was disintegrated. She knew that the living presence of the Force in every being was deafening as the millions of people were perished. The violent roar of their deaths must have been horrifying to feel.

Tarkin smiled as the Princess was led away in tears. His smiled faded when he saw Vader's apprentice. Her blue eyes glared at him with an ocean of hatred. He saw that her hands her clenched around the hilt of her sword.

_"You best watch yourself, governor. It would not be wise making me an enemy."_

Tarkin knew the watch his back from now on; she could be lurking in any dark corner waiting to strike him down.

* * *

Hours later in Tarkin's office, Jan and Vader waited for the news of the Rebel Base. She was glad that they now knew where it was, but the price was a difficult one for her to bear. It was strange how the princess had given up the location so easily. Jan had thought her much stronger than that.

"Yes," Tarkin said when his com buzzed.

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine," And officer reported, "They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

Tarkin angrily flipped off the com, "She lied! She lied to us!"

Jan was grinning, oh how sweet this accidental revenge was.

"I told you that she would never consciously betray the Rebellion," Vader replied with the lilt of a chuckle.

"Terminate her immediately!" Tarkin ordered Vader.

"That is not wise, governor," Jan said, "There is still much we can gain from her."

"I do not take orders from you, wench," Tarkin replied, "I won't the princess dead."

"You forget yourself, governor," Vader hissed, his hand caressing the hilt of his saber. Tarkin caught the warning.

"I apologize, I spoke out of turn," He said, not meaning a word he said, "Do what you believe is best for now, but if you have no results by tomorrow I want her to be executed."

"As you wish," Jan replied. She would much rather execute him. Perhaps she could dig out his heart with her daggers, or cut off his limbs and let him bleed to death. She couldn't decide which one would be more satisfying.

The com buzzed again, and Tarkin answered.

"We have captured a small freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system," A voice said on the other end, "its marking match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

Mos Eisley, Jan thought, what could be of interest there?

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans," Vader responded, knowing what his apprentice was thinking, "She may yet be of some use to us."

"Vader, go to the docking bay and investigate this matter," Tarkin said, "I trust you with this matter."

"As you wish," Vader said before leaving with Jan at his heels.

* * *

Darth Vader, a commander and Jan approached the freighter in the docking bay. It was a Correllian spacecraft and a dirty one too. Jan would say that it was a couple of scraps short of the blazing furnace. Whoever owned this ship desperately needed to repair it.

An officer exited the ship and steeped towards Vader, "There's no one onboard, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?" Vader asked staring at the vessel.

"No sir, if there were any on board, they must have jettisoned."

"Send a scanning crew onboard," Vader ordered, his mind completely focused on the ship. Jan looked at him curiously, shocked by this odd behavior, "I want every part of this ship checked."

"Yes sir," the officer said turning to his comrades.

"My lord," Jan said to her master, "Are you alright?"

"I sense something," Vader said, "A presence I haven't felt since…" He trail doff and then turned away. Jan was about to follow, but she decided that he needed to collect his thoughts alone.

"Attach a homing beacon on this ship," Jan ordered the officer, "Something isn't right here."

Now Jan followed her master. It took her sometime to find him, but when she did he was in Governor Tarkin's office. They had apparently been discussing something.

"He is here." Vader stated to Tarkin.

"Ob-Wan Kenobi," Tarkin frowned, "What makes you think that?"

Jan was about to ask who Obi-Wan Kenobi was when Vader answered both her and Tarkin's question, "A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

So this Kenobi was Vader's master. Jan cold remember hearing some sort of story, about how apprentice had fought master in a deadly duel. Apparently the apprentice had fallen into a pit of molten lava, and had used the Force to claw his way out. In order to survive, machine was replaced with flesh, but the apprentice survived. She realized that the story was true, and that the apprentice was her master.

"Surely he must be dead by now," Tarkin said trying to soothe his own fears.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force," Vader warned him.

"The Jedi are extinct," Tarkin said, "There fire has gone out of the Universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion."

The com buzzed again, "Yes?"

"Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in Detention block A-A 23."

"The princess!" Tarkin cried in astonishment, "Put all sections on alert!"

"Obi-Wan is here, and the Force is with him," Vader said.

"If you are right," Tarkin said, "He must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan, I must face him alone," Vader replied.

"Master, let me fight this enemy with you," Jan pleaded.

"No, Jan," Vader said, "Seek out his companions, when I order you to return do so. Today you shall see a true duel between the Sith and the Jedi."

"And you will come out victorious," Jan said with a smile. She bowed to her master before leaving. Her destination was the Detention Level.

* * *

Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia ran down an empty hallway and stopped before a bay window overlooking the pirate ship. The four had just brushed through a bit of danger after freeing the princess from her cell. Troopers were milling about the ship. Luke took out his pocket comlink to C-3PO on the other line.

"There she is," Han said looking at his prized ship.

"C-3PO, do you copy?" Luke asked into the comlink.

"For the moment," The droid said, "We are in the main hanger across from the ship."

"We're right above you," Luke said, "Stand by."

Leia looked at the ship with disgust, "You came in that thing?" She asked Han, "You're braver than I thought."

"Nice," Han replied sardonically, "Come on."

Han shot her a dirty look, and then started off down the hallway. They rounded a corner and ran right into twenty Imperial Stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups were taken by surprise and stopped in their tracks.

The Stormtroopers recovered first, "It's them! Blast them!"

Before even thinking, Han drew his laser pistol and charged the troops, firing. His blaster knocked one of the Stormtroopers into the air. Chewie followed his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han called after them as he continued his sprint down the corridor.

Han chased the Stormtroopers down a long hallway. He yelled and brandished his laser pistol while he did so, trying to be intimidating. The troops reached a dead end and were forced to turn and fight. Han stopped a few feet from them and assumed a defensive position. The troops began to raise their laser guns. Soon all ten troopers were moving into an attack position in front of the lone pirate. Han's determined look faded as the troopers began to advance. Solo jumped backward as they fired at him.

With a yelp, Han turned and ran for his life down the hallway. Today was just not the day he wanted to die. Chewie saw his companion firing and running, and followed.

Han and Chewbacca ran through a door, and fired at the controls. The door slammed to the ground, and locked the troopers on the other side.

The Correllian laughed and strode down the hallway. He was still alert, but more at ease. Those troopers couldn't stop me, He thought arrogantly.

At one end of the corridor was a dark shape. He paused and cocked his weapon. The figure stepped out of the shadows with no weapons in hand.

Hey, it's a girl, Han thought as he stared at the woman, not bad, pretty nice looking. This is one damsel I wouldn't mind saving.

The woman dressed in black gave him an icy smile, and then unsheathed her sword. Han saw the red crystals sparkle as she raised he weapon.

"Holy…!" He turned and ran shouting curses as he did. Chewie growled and followed him, leaving the demon-girl behind.

* * *

How thrilling, a chase, Jan thought and was about to follow them with a beeping noise on her wrist stopped her. She pushed her comlink to answer, "My lord?"

"I have found Kenobi," Vader said, "I will continue to follow him. Leave his companions, and come see the end of my master."

"Yes, my lord," Jan said.

She debated whether or not following the man, but decided not too. He wasn't worth missing this death of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Jan found her master in a dark corridor leading to the hanger bay. She remained quiet, knowing that Kenobi would seen be near.

An old man stepped into the corridors, looking wary. She knew he could sense her master, but it didn't matter. The duel was about to begin.

Vader walked towards his old master, "I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan," He said, "We meet again at last. Now the circle is complete."

Jan remained in the shadows, still watching.

"When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master."

Jan took great pride in his words. He was the master, and she was the apprentice.

"Only a master of evil Darth," Obi-Wan said right before their sabers clashed.

The duel began with a silver blue blade and a red blade hissed together. They swirled through the air, painting strange colors on the walls. Jan smiled as the blades of energy clashed and thrusted. She was a part of the fight, her soul was in it. It was a true duel.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader said.

"You can't win, Darth," Obi- Wan said, "If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine."

There blades met again, and they moved closer to where Jan stood. Obi-Wan saw the young girl standing in the shadows with a rapt look on her face. He only had to see her, and he knew.

"You trained one who is not strong in the Force?" Obi-Wan asked, "Why?"

"She is my greatest creation," Vader replied as he parried the blue beam, "An apprentice fully loyal to me."

"Do you realize what you have done?" Obi Wan asked, "Abilities now lie on her shoulders that no non Force Sensitive should bear."

"You quote the same propaganda, old man," Vader sneered, "She is strong, much stronger than you."

Jan gazed at the two opponents still locked in their duel. It was breathtaking how powerful they both were. Kenobi was old, but he fought like a youth. The Energy propelled in this fight was immense.

Something past her master caught her eye. She could see four figures running towards the ship they had captured. One of them was the Corellian she had seen earlier, another was the princess. She caught Vader's eye, and nodded towards the escapees-her sword hand ready.

Vader shook his head, and she understood. He was letting them go. With the homing beacon on the ship they could track them to the Rebel Base.

Jan leaned back against the wall and smiled as she watched the duel again.

Obi-Wan had seen his companions too. His gaze fell on the young boy with golden hair who was now watching the Dark Lord and Jedi Master, fight.

There was so much he wanted to tell Luke, needed to tell. But Obi-Wan knew that it wasn't his choice now. He raised his saber from Vader's, and shut his eyes.

Jan's smile grew as Vader's blade ripped through Obi-Wan's desert cloak, cutting the man in half. The body should have sunk the floor, but no body was there. Instead the robes crumpled onto the black floor. Vader was astonished, and prodded them with his foot trying to understand what had happened,

The boy Jan could see cried out, "No!" and alerted the Stormtroopers.

The troopers fired at the boy and his companions, "Lock the door kid! Lock the door!"

The boy fired at the door control, and blasted it into bits. They heavy doors closed with a bang, sealing Jan and Darth Vader away.

* * *

A/N: Next chap, we meet our favorite hero... REVIEW! 


	4. Assassin

Disclaimer: Lucas owns Star Wars, we own five Singapore Dollars between, think he'll be willing to part it with that much?

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Once again my sister has frightened me with a gorychapter. And when I say gory, I mean gory. You better not read this chap after eating, or before for that matter.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This has got to be the bloodiest chapterI have ever written. Several times when I was writing this I would stop and read what I just wrote and go, "Where did that come from?"

Reviews:

**MicroChips:** Thanks for reviewing.

**Waygate:** You'll see how Kyle learns about his father's death in this chap, hope you enjoy.

**RowenR:** Hope I pulled it off good, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Darkness1:** Love at first site? Not in this chap, but soon my friend, very soon.

**shanesnest:** Jan is evil, but evil can be redeemed. There is still hope for her, and who do you tink will save her?

**Bjrn Fallgvist:** Well I have conitnued this one as I promised.

* * *

Chapter 4: Assassin

The Rebel Base was stationed in a secluded spot on the moon Yavin 4. The Rebels worked more fearful than ever now. Everyone knew what had happened to Alderaan, and the fear of their home world could be next was thick in the air. One officer wasn't surprised at all by Alderaan's destruction. He hadn't known about this Death Star before anyone else, nor had he known that Alderaan would be dust beforehand. He did know firsthand how deadly the Empire could be. He had been one.

Kyle Katarn worked on his ship the _Moldy Crow_, and reminisced on his share of memories. He remembered his father, how sad yet proud he had looked that day Kyle had joined the Imperial Academy. He could see the Imperial Officer's face as he told Kyle that his father had been murdered by Rebels. He knew that he had wanted to destroy the Rebellion piece by piece, man by man. If it hadn't been for Mon Mothma, and her insight in what the Empire would tell him, she never would have sent that spy and never would have told Kyle the truth.

Now he worked for the side he had hated for so long, and he despised the side that he had worked for. This destruction of Alderaan was just the beginning. The Empire had more tricks up their sleeves.

Kyle looked up when he saw a young woman in a white dress run to Commander Willard and hugged him. He recognized the woman right away, and a smile spread across his face.

He climbed down from his perch, and set his feet on the ground. Princess Leia was speaking to two men whoa had come with her. One of them appeared to be only a boy around 20, while the other man was a guess at any age, and rough looking. Corellian, Kyle decided.

"Princess," He greeted with a smile, and extended hi hand.

"Kyle," Princess Leia cried happily and forgot about the hand and leapt into an embrace that surprised Kyle.

"Well this is a first for me, holding a princess," Kyle said.

Leia laughed, "I'm so glad you're alright, I was afraid that the Imperials had caught you."

"Nah, those scum bags couldn't catch me," Kyle said. He expression grew serious, "What about you? Everyone here thought you were dead."

"I'm alright," Leia replied.

"How bad was it?" Kyle asked. He already knew that those Imperial had to have done something to her.

"Bad," Leia said.

"I'm not surprised."

"I might have some information that might surprise you," Leia replied.

"Alright then, what is it, another mission?" Kyle asked.

Leia shook her head, "Vader has an apprentice."

Kyle was stunned, "I'm surprised."

Leia smiled, and then it faded, "Oh dear I completely forgot." She turned to the two men, "Kyle this is Luke Skywalker, and Captain Han Solo," She said Han's name like it was a poison. He obviously wasn't well liked by her.

"Luke, Han, this is Kyle Katarn," She finished.

"Hi," Kyle extended his hand and they shook it. "So who is this apprentice you were telling me about?"

"Oh, yes, she came to me in my cell…"

"She?" Kyle interrupted, "It's a she?"

"Yes, "Leia said.

"I'm surprised again," Kyle shook his head, "Go on."

"Well she is always at Vader's side, and she seems deadly, and sort of…scary," Leia said remembering her encounter with the girl.

"Wow, sounds like something out of a nightmare," Kyle said, "So I take it she's a Sith."

"No, she didn't carry a lightsaber."

"Not a Sith, who is this woman?"

"I don't know," Leia said, "She wouldn't tell me her name."

"Interesting," Han who had been eavesdropping said, "Hey, is this that same girl I saw on the Death Star?"

"You saw her?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, and she wasn't short on looks let me tell you," He said.

"Did you fight her?" Kyle asked

"Uh, no, actually when I saw her she uh, pulled out this sword and…"

"You mean you ran away," Luke laughed.

Leia chuckled at the comment, and Han's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Watch it, Kid," Han warned, but Luke kept laughing.

An Officer came up, "Katarn?"

"Yes sir," Kyle said.

"Commander Willard wants to see you about your last assignment."

"Of course," Kyle turned to Han and Luke, "Nice to meet you two, and good to see you again Leia."

Han looked at Leia when Kyle left, "So who is he? Some old….uh what do you call them… suitor from Alderaan?"

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed, "His name is Kyle Katarn and no he is not from Alderaan, he is from Sulon. He was the one who stole the Death Star plans and sent them to me."

"Oh so he's the lunatic who got the plans that are stuck in the R2 Unit."

Leia blinked at his statement, "Not quite in those words, but yes."

"So why didn't you say so before, sweetheart?"

"Do not call me that," Leia snapped, "And I would have eventually."

"What did he mean when he said he wasn't surprised, "Luke asked.

"Kyle was once an Imperial, until he found out the truth about his father and his death, he knows their tactics very well," Leia explained.

Commander Willard came back over to them, "Princess, they have downloaded those plans from the R2 Unit, we might have found something."

* * *

Jan walked beside her master as he led her through the Death Star. He hadn't told her where he was taking her, to merely follow him. She never disobeyed him, but she was curious as to what he had in mind.

She frowned when she realized that they were in the hangar bay. Several small snub fighters and few Imperial Shuttles were docked and being repaired. Vader walked over to one highly advanced fighter.

"Master, why have you brought me here?" Jan asked her eyes searching for any hint in his posture.

"I want you to get on this ship and leave this station," Darth Vader informed her.

She blinked in surprise and worry, "Master why? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, my apprentice," Vader assured her.

"But why must I go?" Jan begged, "Soon the Rebellion will see its last, please may I watch its destruction."

"Jan, I fear that something terrible is going to happen," Vader said, "Too much trust has been put into this machine, Tarkin may pay the price with this station and his life. If this comes to past, I don't want you anywhere near this Death Star."

"I…I see your point, master," Jan said, "I would prefer staying by your side, but I will obey my instructions. What course am I to set?"

"Return to Coruscant," Vader said, "I shall find you there."

"As you wish, my lord," Jan said. She climbed up the ladder, and sat in the cockpit. She put on the helmet and checked her controls, then she looked back at Vader, "May the Force be with you master."

"May the Force be with you, apprentice," Vader replied with a hint of sadness. He had grown fond of this girl, whom he thought of as nearly a daughter. He hoped that no harm would come to her as she flew to Coruscant.

Jan's small fighter left the docking bay of the Death Star and blasted its way to Coruscant. She had no idea how close she had come to dying that day, not until later.

* * *

The skyline of Coruscant was the same as Jan remembered it, but today she did not admire how beautiful and large the city was. She had jus arrived in Coruscant, and worry about her master had long since set in. What had her master sensed that had moved him to have her leave the Death Star? What danger was there?

"My lady?" Someone said from the door.

"Who is it?" Jan inquired venomously, "Who dares to disturb me?"

"My lady, we have just received word," The young officer said, "The Death Star…it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Jan repeated the weight of the word seemed to crush her chest. How could it have been destroyed?

"My master?" Jan asked, "Has he returned?"

The officer shook his head, "No, Lord Vader has not arrived."

He couldn't be dead, it was impossible. He was alive, he had to be. Jan kept saying that over and over in her mind.

"My lady, the regional governors have called a conference, since you are Lord Vader's apprentice you are to speak on his behalf."

"Yes, I see," Jan said, "Take me to them."

In the large conference room, the governors were seated and arguing. Chaos had been thrown over them like a blanket. Panic was etched onto more than one's face. Jan walked into the room, silencing their prattle. They looked at her with confusion and despair.

"What will we do now?" One governor said breaking the silence, "Tarkin was the strongest of us all; without him what will we do?'

"How did the Rebels find a weakness in the Death Star?" another one asked.

"What does it matter, it's destroyed."

"They may come to Coruscant next, what will we do then?"

The first governor stood up, "I say we should surrender to the Rebellion."

Jan scowled when a few of the other governors began to agree. She swiftly tore her sword form her scabbard and stabbed it into the center of the table. The crystal blade sliced through the metal with a loud CLUNK! The governors looked at the strange blade with horror and amazement.

"You weak and pathetic fools!" Jan hissed, "You think that because we have lost one battle that we should give up. You are cowards!"

"Who is this woman?" The first governor asked angrily.

"I am Lord Vader's apprentice," Jan replied, "I speak for him, although why he would want to speak before you all is something I cannot fathom."

She took her sword out of the table, "Too much hope was placed in that station, now you see that all machines have a weakness. We will not give in because of Tarkin's mistake, we will continue."

"But how?"

"We must discover who destroyed the Death Star," Jan said, "The Rebels will flock to their new hero; we must kill him. When he is gone then the Rebellion will lose hope of victory. Once they feel they have no chance; then we shall crush them!"

"Well said, my apprentice."

All eyes turned to see Darth Vader standing in the entrance way. Jan smiled at him and bowed, "My master."

Vader nodded, "She is right; in order to destroy them we must find their new idol."

"I will go, master," Jan volunteered, "I will uncover who our new threat is."

"You would put the fate of our Empire in the hands of a foolish girl?" a governor asked.

Vader raised a hand and the man began to gasp; his hands at his throat while his face turned purple, "Never call her that again." Then he released him.

"I will succeed," Jan assured them, "I won't fail you master."

Darth Vader turned to his apprentice, "Return to me when you have uncovered his name, we will hunt him together."

"That would be a great honor, my lord," She bowed before leaving the room.

Her sword seemed to hum beneath her fingers. It called for the blood of the Rebels; soon she would quench its thirst.

* * *

The jungles of Yavin 4 were dense and lush. It was so easy to hide the fighter she had taken under the great ferns and tropical trees. Jan knew the she would have to hike to the Rebel base so the guards on patrol wouldn't shoot her down. Vader had informed her that by now the base would have been deserted by the leaders, namely Princess Leia, but it would still be in commission.

She reached the base within the hour, and hiding behind a large fern. A guard was on alert, searching for a sign of an Imperial. Jan smiled; he wouldn't be expecting a pretty young woman, a pretty young _deadly_ woman.

Pulling a blaster from her holster, she looked at her prey one last time, and fired. He went down without a scream; he never knew it was coming. Jan had to move fast, other patrols would have heard that shot.

She stooped at the body and rifled his waist-belt for a passcard, snatching it; Jan slid it through the lock. The door opened, and Jan walked inside.

Jan was in a corridor with doors on either side. She opened the first one on her left, and found nothing but an empty bunk. Disappointed, she moved on to the next one. Three Rebels were seated at a table with a bottle of whiskey in each hand. No doubt they were still celebrating from their recent victory.

"Hey, it's a girl," One of them said with spotting Jan.

"You think she's a (hiccup) whore?" another one asked, "Hey, you a whore?"

Jan's anger was brushed by their accusations, but she smiled when she raised her blaster.

"She's got a…" the Rebel never finished his sentence as he was hot right between the eyes. One of his friends tripped his way out his chair before she shot him in the chest.

The remaining Rebel gathered his wits and pulled out his own blaster. She grinned wickedly, and whipped out a dagger. With a groan, the man fell to the ground the dagger in his heart. Jan pulled out her weapon from the corpse and left the room. That was the price for over-drinking.

Jan continued down the corridor, opening doors to the bunk rooms. All of them were empty save the one that now housed the dead drunks. The corridor turned at her right and into the Hangar Bay. The Bay was devoid of most ships, but there were still Rebels there. All of them stopped their chores, and stared at her. Jan grinned; time to make the blood flow.

A hail of blaster fire came at her, and Jan rolled away. She took out both of her pistols, and fired at the men around her. They all fell, but several more were still firing at her in the distance. Jan ran behind some crates and continued to fire from her cover. She was puzzled, what to do now? Her eyes lit up when she spotted a Mark II Blaster Cannon not three feet away turned toward the docking bay doors. She fired a few more rounds, and brought down one more Rebel before running to the cannon.

She hit the switch, and turned the cannon around, the blaster fire coming at her with all sides. When she aimed her target, she punched the trigger and fired. With a burst of energy the laser struck the bridge mounted over the ships. The Rebels standing on it were thrown from the blast and smacked lifelessly to the floor. Jan aimed at another group of Rebels at the end of the bay. The blast exploded the crates behind them. Those crates carried explosives. Jan's face was rapt as she watched the explosion, but she had no time to lose.

She found a computer console outside the second entrance to the Hangar Bay. The console said that a password must be entered to get the system schematics. Jan kicked open the system's hardware. After fiddling with a few wires, and punching a few keys, the console showed her an entire map of the base. Jan traced her finger over the Hanger Bay, and searched for her destination. The Command Center wasn't to far away. She memorized the route she had to take, and then blasted the console apart.

Jan pulled out her sword, and ran her hand down the blade. The game was now over; it was time to get what she had come for. She weaved through the two corridors that led to the Command Center without stopping attack any other Rebels. Killing would be done enough when she reached her destination.

Two guards were posted at the door of the Command Center. They were shocked to see her, but quickly got over their surprise. Jan danced around the blaster fire, and leapt towards them. Her blade sang as it cleaved the first guard in two, and didn't stop until it had cut off the second guards arm. With a cry of pain, the soldier clutched his bloody stump. Jan sliced through his neck, exposing his arteries. His sticky blood pooled from his throat and around her black boot.

Jan opened the door with another pinched passcard. A half a dozen Rebel Officers were in the Command Center as well as several personal. The leader was hunched over a console and turned around when she entered. The guards fired, but Jan ducked out of their blasts. Her sword glinted in the light and flashed red as it sank into flesh. She twirled and caught one Rebel in the back, immobilizing his arms and legs. Then she took his head. A second fell when she slashed him across the chest. His heart fell open onto the floor, as it continued its final beats. Two guards ran like cowards for the exit, but Jan fished them by stealing a blaster from a corpse. She fired at the remaining personal, most were unarmed. When they all lay dead, Jan tossed the blaster aside with a smile.

The leader pulled out his blaster, but was too frightened by what he had just seen to fire. Jan stalked up to him, and put the tip of her sword at his gullet. He was unable to make a sound, except for a small whimper. Jan recognized him as Commander Willard, once a personal assistant to the Organa family.

"Who destroyed the Death Star?" Jan demanded, "Who does the Rebellion now cheer and congratulate? Tell me and I'll consider letting you live."

Willard weighed the situation carefully. He didn't want to die, but he couldn't betray the Rebellion. But was it betraying the Rebellion. The girl only wanted a name, she could find out some other way. Better to tell her and to live so he could continue to offer his support to the Rebellion.

"Luke Skywalker," He said.

Jan smiled, "Thank you."

"Please let me go," Willard begged.

"I said I would consider letting you live," Jan said, "but I've chosen not too."

She stabbed her sword into his stomach; making is eyes bug out in pain. With a sneer, she pulled it out and held it before his eyes. Willard saw his blood mingle with the red crystal of blade, and then he sank to the floor. His dying thought was that he had failed the Rebellion.

* * *

A/N: Yipes, how gruesome was that? Next chap, Jan meets an enemy who may prove dangerous to her, and her loyalty to Vader.


	5. The Bloodhound

Disclaimer: I own a movie poster of Star Wars sadly that does not make the characters mine

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry this took so long, but my sis and I just moved back to the USA, and for weeks we had no computer. But we're back, and here's a chap. It may seem a little fast paced, but I had to get somewhere past the Death Star. Anyways, enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Well it had to come sometime, a fight scene between Jan and Kyle. And I hope you like it cause it took me a while to get it right.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bloodhound

Darth Vader paced in his private rooms on Coruscant. He was worried, to put it simply. He knew that Jan could handle this assignment on her own, but still he was afraid. Now he knew how his mother felt when he left with Qui Gon to join the Jedi Order. He silently cursed himself for thinking about his mother. Master Sidious had warned him many times to forget the ties he had with his mother, but sometimes his boundaries gave a little.

He turned when his door opened, and his apprentice walked up to him with a triumphant gate. Inwardly he sighed with relief to see her alive and unscathed. With his relief, he chastised himself for his concern.

"I have destroyed the base on Yavin, master," Jan said. She smiled as she remembered how she had set the charges and watched the great base turn into a ball of flame.

"Did you acquire the name of the one who destroyed the Death Star?" Vader asked, although he already knew that she did. She wouldn't be there if she failed.

"Of course, master," Jan said, "His name is Luke Skywalker."

Vader froze when he heard that name, "Say that again."

Jan frowned a little, "Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker," Vader repeated, his voice sounding as if a thousand miles away.

"My lord?" Jan asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Vader didn't say anything; he was lost in an ocean, in a galaxy of memories. How had he missed this? Had his pain been too great to see?

"Master?" Jan's voice came in from his whirlwind of emotions.

"Everything is fine," Vader assured her. He was calm again, but he saw the unconvincing look in her eyes. She deserved to know.

"There is something I must tell you," Vader said, "but you must promise to tell no one."

"I would rather be torn apart by Rancors than tell a soul," Jan said. She meant every word, and she was thrilled to know he could trust her to with such a secret.

"I was not always Darth Vader, as you may know," Vader began, "I was once a Jedi, specially trained by the Council."

"A Jedi?" Jan repeated.

Vader nodded, "Obi Wan was my master. He held me back from everything I could have, everything I wanted. Eventually, Master Sidious set me free."

"The same way you freed me from the light?" Jan asked.

"Yes, but not in the exact way."

"I understand, but why are you telling me this?"

"I had another name, I cast it away along with the light, what I shall say you must forever keep to yourself," Vader said.

"I swear it, master," Jan vowed.

"My name was Anakin Skywalker."

Jan's eyes went wide as she realized what her master was saying, "Skywalker, as in…"

"Yes, he is my son," Vader said, "I never knew he existed until now."

"Your son? You were married?" Jan asked. Her master had a past that she knew nothing of, what else had he kept hidden; what else would he tell her?

"I was married once, but I was foolish," Vader said, "Love brings mercy, something a Sith should never have. When I joined the Dark Side I renounced my love, and my wife."

"Master," Jan said astonished, "I never knew you had…given up so much for the Empire."

"I did what needed to be done," Vader replied.

"Yes," Jan agreed, "Perhaps your son could be persuaded to join us, my lord."

"Yes," Vader said, "I believe you are right."

Jan nodded when she heard the lilt in his voice, the wistfulness in it, "I take my leave, master."

Vader nodded as she left. _A son? I never knew._

* * *

The Rebels had situated themselves on Jendar, and they were busy with daily chores and fixing ships. Han Solo who was working on the deflector shields of the _Millenium Falcon _was trying to figure out what exactly he was doing here. It's for the kid, he told himself, and you know Luke can't take care of himself. The princess is just a bonus.

"Hey Han!" A voice called down from below him.

Han looked down form his high perch on the roof of the _Falcon_ and saw one of Luke's Rogue buddies carrying a large box.

"Wedge, you need anything?" Han asked, "Oh wait let me guess. Princess Perfect wants me to officially sign on." _Or maybe she wants me to kiss her goodbye. Hey where did that come from?_

"No, just wondering if you knew about Yavin."

"What about it?" Han called down.

"It was destroyed," Wedge said.

"How did that happen?"

"They say it was that apprentice you saw," Wedge told him.

"You're kidding," Han replied.

"Nope, it's broadcasted all over the news nets; she broke into the base and destroyed it."

"Say what she was after?" Han asked.

"No, just that it was gone. Mon Mothma sent some scouts to see if it was true, all that's left of the base is a big pile of rubble."

"Wow, talk about a killer," Han said.

"Yeah," Wedge agreed, "Some of us have started calling her the Bloodhound, cause she's always at Vader's heels, but she has got to be the deadliest thing that Empire has."

"I'll agree to that," Han said, "Thanks for telling me."

"See ya later, Solo," Wedge said as he headed to his X-Wing.

_Wow, the whole base_ gone, Han, thought, _glad I got away from her when I saw her on that cursed Death Star._

* * *

Alarms were blaring on the Imperial Base on Talay. Jan cursed the troopers who had let the intruder walk in. It had been a week since the Death Star was destroyed, and two days after Jan had destroyed the Yavin Base. Darth Vader had gone to Talay along with a new breed soldiers-Dark Troopers- and had taken over the Rebel Outpost. Now the base belonged to the Empire, but someone had just infiltrated it.

Jan ran over to Vader who was standing with General Stass.

"My Lord, a shuttle is ready for you, if you wish to evacuate," Stass informed him.

"I do not fear one man," Vader said.

"What has happened?" Jan asked coming up to her master's side, "Who has attacked us?"

"It's Kyle Katarn, my lady," Stass said, "He has been identified and has infiltrated the base."

"But he is only one man," Jan said, "How can he do this?"

"We don't know, but he may be heading this way," Stass said.

"I will not retreat like some coward," Jan said, "I will deal with him."

"Go, my apprentice," Vader said.

Jan bowed and pulled her cloak over her hair. She activated the button to the elevator and went deeper into the base. The hunt had begun.

* * *

_Just a simple blue milk run, right_ Kyle thought as he began blasting away at another garrison of Stormtroopers, _Mon Mothma owes me for this, and I thought going after the Death Star plans was bad!_ He was able to shoot the last remaining Stormtrooper before running down the hall.

The mission had gone according to plan, stealing the data of where the Empire stood now had been almost too easy, the hard part was getting out alive. He turned left around the corridor and about fell when he skidded to a stop.

There stood a figure cloaked in ebony; the person pulled back their hood revealing a woman whom Kyle had heard much about.

"Sith spit it's the girl!" He gasped. She smiled at him and drew a blaster from her side and fired in his direction. Kyle was able to dodge away from the bolts and fired in her direction as well. Not surprisingly, she easily evaded them as well.

She drew closer to him as they both continued to fire. Her aim was excellent and she hit his blaster causing it to spin from his hand, _not good,_ he thought.

She smiled, revealing perfect white teeth, and raised her weapon. Kyle kicked the weapon from her hand, now both without blasters they stared at each other. But the girl drew out a blood red blade, and Kyle knew that he was in trouble.

Instead of charging him, she walked to a dead guard, "Come now, let's finish this honorably." And she tossed him the corpse's blade. He was surprised by this, but didn't have much time to dwell on it before she attacked.

She was better at sword play than shooting, he realized and the advantage was hers. Her agility made her an impressive opponent as their swords clashed in a dance of skill. Perhaps it was because she knew she was better, perhaps it was because it had never happened before, nevertheless they were both surprised when he a swiped a blow to her arm drawing blood.

She backed away and looked at the wound, it wasn't serious but still she looked at him in awe, "Not bad." She told him and then lunged at him. The fight escalated as the minutes ticked by, neither had gained an edge. But sword play was not Kyle's specialty, and only by a miracle would he win. Her stamina was amazing as she continued to drive at him, tenacious was a word to describe her or perhaps perfect symmetry. That was what her sword play was, perfect, was it even possible to beat her? For some reason Kyle doubted it, and this was only convicted in his mind, when her sword hit his wrist.

Because of this weakness, she grabbed his wrist and forced the sword from his hand. Now she had the blade at his throat, "As you can see, I'm the better assassin." She told him.

Then she released him. She walked away and grabbed her cloak and drew it among her shoulders. _She isn't going to kill me?_ He wondered.

Then she turned around and he saw a blur coming towards him. A dagger imbedded itself into the wall, his head literally rested against it. She had only missed by a hair. Or did she?

He saw her grin at him and then walk away, letting him escape. After struggling a bit, he pulled the dagger from the wall and got the hell out of there.

* * *

General Stass waited with Lord Vader by the docked Imperial Shuttle. This apprentice of his was taking an awful while to finish this job she had just been assigned. He knew that Vader had confidence in the girl, but he, like most Imperials, distrusted a woman to complete a man's job.

At that moment she returned with an aura of triumph. Stass was surprised, but said nothing.

"Did you complete the task?" Vader asked, "Is Katarn dead?"

"No, my lord, I let him go."

_Exactly why women shouldn't fight,_ Stass thought, _all they feel is mercy_.

"Explain yourself," Vader replied a dark anger in his voice.

The woman's eyes turned to Stass, at first he thought she was looking for help, but the look clearly said, 'leave us at once'.

"If you'll excuse me Lord Vader," The general bowed as he left the room. When he returned he full expected to give orders to the men to dispose of the girl's body.

The order never came. Instead, Vader and his female apprentice were both situated in comfort aboard the _Avenger _after they escaped Talay.

Stass was surprised, and his curiosity peeked. What reason had the girl given that had Vader keeping her alive?

* * *

Admiral Ackbar grimaced at the scanners in the control room. The hidden base on Teron was lost to nothing more than a woman and a handful of troopers. The scanners showed that Vader's apprentice was fighting her way to where he stood, and there was nothing he could do. She had already destroyed the hangar bay; there was no escape for him. She was smart, whoever she was.

"Sir," a fellow Calamarian said, "She is nearly here."'

"Is there anything we can do to stop her?" He asked. Looking around the room all he saw were three of his fellow comrades and himself, none of them had been trained to be experts at fighting.

"Then there is no escape for us," He said, bowing his head in sorrow.

The door was locked, but he heard the panel outside smash open. Within minutes she had somehow wired into the controls and the door slid open.

The woman gave them a cold smile. She pulled out her blaster and fired three shots, each of them striking right between the eyes of all three of his companions. None of them even had time to pull out a blaster.

The girl holstered her weapon, and unsheathed her red blade. At the sight of it the Admiral shuddered.

She strode over to her unarmed opponent and jabbed into his ribs. Ackbar groaned in pain as the cold steel slipped out of his abdomen. He sank to his knees, blood flowing between his webbed fingers.

"What… do you want… with me?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "Nothing, you are only a means to an end."

He never understood what she meant. Death came too quickly

* * *

Months after his run in with the Bloodhound, Kyle was patiently waiting outside Mon Mothma's office. He generally hated waiting, but today he had something to past the time. In his hands, he meticulously examined the dagger that so narrowly missed his head. Ever since he had completely disbanded the Dark Trooper project, he had been studying the blade, as if it would tell him why he was still alive.

The dagger was nothing special, a thin steel blade with a ruby at its base. But why the most dangerous assassin had chosen not to kill him was what made it so unique.

"Kyle," Mon Mothma called from her open door, making him jump, "You may come in now."

Kyle tucked the dagger into his belt, and walked into the Supreme Commander's office. She wasn't alone, General Madine was also present. Kyle had rescued Madine after the man had been captured by the Empire, but he knew little of him.

"Kyle I'm sure you're wondering why you are here," Mon Mothma stated as she took a seat.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Kyle said.

"There is something I wanted to show you," She said, "but first I must give you some important news. Admiral Ackbar has been killed."

The news was stunning, "What?"

"The news has not been spread to the rest of the Alliance," Madine said.

"It was that apprentice again wasn't it?" Kyle asked.

Madine nodded, "Apparently she infiltrated the base on Teron and killed him."

"I'm glad you're telling me this, but why are you?"

"We received a tape of the attack, and since you survived your own encounter with this woman we thought that you should know first."

"May I see it?" Kyle asked.

"Of course," Mon Mothma said and activated a screen to play the Holovid.

Kyle could see the slumped form of Admiral Ackbar leaning against the wall. In front of him was the assassin who was looking at her victim. She drew out her only remaining dagger and flung it at the wall. It missed the dead admiral's head by a hair's width. Something Kyle was all too familiar with. The apprentice turned to the camera, her gaze cold. "I'm waiting" She said.

Mon Mothma paused the footage, "We don't know what it means."

"She's waiting," Madine stated, "Waiting for what?"

"For me," Kyle said, "She wants me to come to her on Teron."

"What drew you to that conclusion?" Madine asked.

"This," Kyle pulled out the dagger, "After I fought her, she threw this at my head, and then left."

"Perhaps she missed," Mon Mothma said.

"No, she didn't have to miss, she wanted me alive." Kyle said staring at the girl frozen on the screen, "but why?"

He turned back to Mon Mothma, "Permission to go to Teron."

The commander frowned, "No, you can't be serious."

"She won't kill me," Kyle said.

"You don't know that," Mon Mothma said, "She may be waiting to kill you there."

"No, I don't think that's what she wants," Kyle said, "She had every opportunity on Talay to kill me, but she let me go, why?"

"Kyle, I will not…"

"Mon Mothma, she wants me alive," Kyle said, "There has to be a reason. I need to go."

She sighed, "Your permission is granted. If you do not return in 72 hours I will order a squadron to destroy the Teron base. We can't have her killing anyone else."

"Understood," Kyle said, "I'll be back by then, I promise."

* * *

On Teron, Kyle could see that the Imperials had fully claimed the base. The air was hot as the piles of fallen Rebels continued to burn. They deserved a better burial. The Moldy Crow was docked on a landing Kyle had prized after firing upon the troopers stationed on it. No doubt she knew he was here.

He entered the base, and after a quick glance tore down the empty hallway.

"Hey!" an angry Stormtrooper yelled as he began firing.

"Great," Kyle groaned, "don't suppose he has directions."

He was about to fire back when someone interrupted him, "Drop your weapons, Rebel, you are surrounded."

_Well that was fast; I could use a little help right now._

"Lieutenant, release him, he is here on my account."

It was her.

_Hmm, didn't expect that, but I'll take it_, Kyle mused.

"At once," The lieutenant withdrew.

Kyle turned to the girl, "Thanks."

"You're late," She said simply before beckoning him to follow.

"I was never one for promptness," He said to himself.

The woman led him to, what was apparently, her quarters. "I expected you to come sooner," She said as she poured liquid into two glasses, "I knew you would decipher my little message."

She handed him one of the glasses. Kyle stared at the red liquid looking uncertain.

"Go ahead," She said with a smile, "I wouldn't dream of poisoning you."

He took a sip; it was normal wine, "Why did you kill Admiral Ackbar?"  
"I needed to get your attention."

"Couldn't you have left a note?" Kyle teased.

"Don't you want to know why you are here?" She asked, tired of his games.

"Two things before we get into that," Kyle said, "First of all let me give you this."

He handed her the dagger she had left. She looked at the weapon them back at him before sheathing it, "And what else?"

"I need your word that you won't kill me now," He said.

"And would you trust my word?" She said.

"No, not really, but it'll make me feel a little safer."

""I give my word, Katarn, I won't kill you now."

"Good," Kyle said, "now tell me why I'm not a corpse on Talay."

With a smile she unsheathed her sword making Kyle take a step back. "This sword is sacred to me," She said, "My master gave me this to use against any Sith or the Jedi if they should arise again."

"Uh, it's nice," Kyle said, unsure of what was going on.

She slipped the sword back into its sheath, "I've trained with my master since I was a child. I know his movements well. I can see the grace, and power in every Sith's movements."

"And you're telling me this because?" Kyle waited for her explanation.

"Because you have that power," She said, "You are Force Sensitive. A wielder of the Force."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I speak the truth," She said.

"So what does this mean?" Kyle asked, "I'm like a Jedi or something?"

"Yes, but there are no Jedi left," She said, "but the Sith, they thrive like never before. You can join us, and my master will see to your training. You'll obtain so much power and glory, more than you've ever dreamed of."

"Power? Glory?" Kyle said, "I suppose that interested me once, but I know the Empire, they're murderers, why would I want to join them?"

"But you did join us," She said, "You were a Stormtrooper."

"Yeah, but I learned the truth, and it wasn't pretty."

"And what of your father,' She asked, "I know who killed him."

That caught Kyle's attention, "Who?"

"A Sith," She said, "If you join us I will help you kill him, and avenge your father's murder."

"Why would I want your help?"

"Don't you remember our duel on Talay?" She asked, "Need I say more?"

Kyle shook his head, "I'm not going to join you. I'm not fighting for murderers and liars again."

The woman looked down in disappointment; "Very well," She pushed a button on her comm., "Lieutenant Forner escort Katarn to his ship."

"Wait, you're not gonna…?" Kyle was about to ask.

"I gave you my word," She said, "I have always been to taught to keep honor."

"Who are you?" Kyle asked the most sought question.

The woman touched her arm, where a fading scar lay. It was the wound he had given her, but it meant little. She seemed to think the question over and over in her mind.

The door behind him opened and several officers walked in.

Finally she gave him a smile, "Jan," She said, "That is all I will give you. Next time we meet, you will die."

"And I look forward to it," Kyle said, flashing her a grin.

For some reason her own smile faded. She paced her hands on her face, and then turned away from him, "Take him away," She said.

After Katarn had left the room, Jan pulled out her crest and clutched it in her fist. No one had smiled at her in years, for some reason she liked it when he did.

* * *

A/N Tinuviel: I had to kill off Admiral Ackbar. When I was little he used to scare me, so this is my revenge.

A/N Nerwen: Unlike my sister I am not frightened by a six foot tall fish, I know Ackbar is on the good side but I still hate him. He is a walking talking fish, he belongs in a fish tank, the way he breaths annoys me. Sorry I will stop rambling about Ackbar and sayREVEIW. That is all.


End file.
